


离家出走的涟，失眠的薰（以及好像顿悟到些什么的心）

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: 故事时间线设在第十一集的春末，涟开学不久，估计薰医生这时候应该病情稳定出院但继续接受治疗中，以及心医生应该也调到了癌症中心工作。
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama





	离家出走的涟，失眠的薰（以及好像顿悟到些什么的心）

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

刚调职到国立癌症中心不到三个月，心医生的工作明显比之前还要忙碌了起来。

研究工作渐渐走上轨道后，心医生在家的时间也相对开始减少。

有公公京太郎帮忙照看儿子，让她在维持工作与家庭生活之间一直没什么问题，涟升上小学二年级后变得比以前懂事许多，很少给她添麻烦。

至少，在秋天来临之前情况确实如此。

/

原本一直很顺利的新药研究在入秋时出了一些问题，心医生不得不连续好几天留下来加班开会。

晚间9时，已过平日下班时间，正当心医生忙得焦头烂额的时候，手机响了起来。

“公公？怎么了？”

公公的一部新剧夏天开始放送，忙着赶稿的他最近很少联系。这个时间点突然来电，让心医生有些困惑。

“涟、涟不在家！” 公公急促的声音清晰地传入心医生耳里。

“什么？！”

完成最新稿件难得有时间的公公走入恩田公寓时，屋里一片漆黑寂静，没人在家。

按平常心医生加班，公公刚好也忙的话，涟放学就算后和朋友去玩，他还是会在6点之前自发回家。晚餐自己拿冰箱里心医生早早留好的菜热一下，接着洗澡写作业上床睡觉。

“手机关机状态打不进去。” 京太郎在电话另一头焦虑地说。

“我、我现在就下班。” 心医生颤着声，胸口急遽起伏，心跳狂跳着像是要蹦出喉咙，呼吸跟着急促起来。

“公公先待在家，万一涟先回来家里有人比较好。”

匆匆挂电话后，她站起身将桌面上的要带回家的东西一把扫入提包里。脱下白袍随意扔在椅背上。不顾一些同事异样的眼光，她快步走出办公室。

刚拐入走廊，提包的手机再次响起。她翻找着，好不容易拿起了手机，她颤抖不止的手指却滑不开屏幕上的接通键。试了几次后终于接通了电话。

“公公？涟回家了？” 她激动地问。

由于太紧张专注在滑屏幕，心医生接电话时没注意打来的人是谁。

“心医生？是我。” 一许久没听到的女声。

“薰医生？”

心医生将手机拿开自己的耳朵，屏幕上显示来电真是「薰医生」。

“啊，抱歉。” 心医生对电话另一头的薰医生说：“现在我不是很方便，刚才我公公打电话来说涟不在家，这个时间他应该在—”

“心医生，深呼吸。”

薰医生柔和的声线一下平复了她如浪花翻涌的情绪，全身紧绷的心情随着深呼吸逐渐松弛下来。

“好点了？”

心医生点点头，意识到对方并不能看见后，她才应了一声。

“心医生过来一趟吧。” 不让心医生问下去，薰医生继续说：“涟君来了我这。”

/

“涟、涟呢？”

在公寓门一打开的瞬间，心医生气喘吁吁地问道。

“你先进来吧。” 薰医生站到一旁让心医生进来。

这时才发现自己有些失礼，心医生不好意思地点了点头，然后踏进了玄关处。

跟着薰医生的身后走入厅房，心医生扫视着四周眼，不见涟的踪影。

“涟君在客房睡了。” 薰医生走到厨房边说：“我看他累了就先让他去睡了。”

凭着来过薰医生家几次的记忆，心医生找到了客房接着打开了房门。涟小小的身体安静地躺在床上，胸口有规律地起伏，正在熟睡中。

心医生将头无力地靠在门边，大口地吁出一口气，接到公公电话后一直处于紧绷状态的双肩也瞬间垂塌下来。

想到公公，她不禁失声叫了一下。她轻轻关好房门，一边翻找提包里的手机一边回到了客厅。

“我已经给京太郎さん打过电话了。” 心医生拿出手机时，薰医生说道：“他说他会在家等你们明早回来。”

这回心医生全身瘫软地坐到沙发上，心中悬着的那块大石终于得以放下。坐在沙发上深呼吸几次后，心医生站起身走到厨房和用餐区。

“真的很感谢您。” 心医生对站在料理台前的薰医生鞠躬道谢。

“说什么呢，我什么都没做。” 薰医生轻笑说着，将一杯茶递给心医生。“心医生还没吃饭吧？先坐坐，我去热一下便当。”

“不用了，不用了。” 心医生连忙摆手。

“别客气，刚才和涟君一起用晚餐时多买的。” 薰医生对心医生笑笑后转过身，从冰箱里拿出便当往微波炉里放。

心医生乖乖地在餐桌前坐下，小口地啜着手里的茶。

“来，请用。” 薰医生将便当和餐具摆好在心医生面前。

“谢谢。我开动了。”

将第一口米饭放入嘴的瞬间，因为忙碌和焦虑而短暂忘却的饥饿感重新涌现，中午午饭后完全没有进食的心医生有点不顾形象地狼吞虎咽起来。

过于专注把食物塞入口，薰医生的轻笑声让心医生抬起了头。

薰医生靠着椅背喝着自己手里的那杯茶，上扬的嘴角藏在杯后，却藏不住眼里的笑意。

“嗯？” 心医生疑惑地看着她。

薰医生拿开放到嘴边的茶杯，摇了摇头。“慢点吃，小心哽到。”

话音刚落，心医生吃下一块肉时用力地咳了起来。

“我就说吧。” 薰医生坐起身去拿心医生的茶递给了她。

心医生小口地喝了几口，将卡在喉咙的食物艰难地咽了下去。

“不好意思。” 刚强行吞咽的动作导致她声音有些哑哑的。

她重新拿起筷子继续进食，这回她细嚼慢咽，时不时抬眼观察坐在眼前的薰医生。

她察觉到此刻的薰医生比平常显得苍白许多，脸上的倦意暴露在餐桌上方的灯光下，一览无遗。

忽地，她才想起今天是薰医生到医院做复诊治疗的日子。身为薰医生的主治医之一，心医生因为癌症中心的工作太过忙碌而导致近日没怎么跟进薰医生这里的状况，她瞬间感觉羞愧不已。

“吃好了？我来收拾收拾。” 薰医生没察觉到心医生的异样，站起身伸手就要去拿已经空了的便当盒。

“我、我来吧。” 心医生也急忙站了起来。“我来收就好，薰医生先去坐着休息吧。”

薰医生困惑地对她微笑了一下，不说什么，照着她的意思转身往厅房的沙发区走去。

心医生将便当盒以及擦了桌面的抹布洗净，抹布挂好，便当盒也擦干放到一边后，她转身去拿柜子里的茶叶准备再泡两杯。

伸进柜子里的手僵住在半空，她突然意识到自己对于薰医生家已经如此熟。上来薰医生家已经好几次，甚至也有留宿的时候，从房间的位置到东西各自摆放的地方，她都了如指掌，好像在自己的家一样。

这突如其来的自觉让她心中窜起一股微妙的情绪。

她摇摇头，现在不是纠结这些的时候。

她拿着泡好的茶走到厅房，看见薰医生正戴着眼镜阅读手里的文件。

“给。” 心医生将茶递给了她。

“啊，谢谢。” 薰医生将文件搁在一边，一手摘下眼镜，一手接过杯子。

心医生坐了下来，安静地看着薰医生一边小啜着茶一边随意翻动着刚刚放下的文件。

沉默萦绕着她俩数秒后，心医生轻声唤了唤对方：“薰医生。”

“嗯~？” 薰医生拖长着尾音应了一声，头没抬起来。

“涟突然这样上来这里，麻烦你了真的很不好意思。” 心医生双手握住茶杯放在膝盖上，语气带着歉意地。

薰医生停止翻动页面的动作，抿着唇微笑摇了摇头后才抬起脸与心医生对视：“一点也不麻烦，我很开心涟君上来找我。”

她低了一下头。“我才是抱歉，涟君过来时应该马上联络你的。害你这么担心真的很抱歉。”

“别这么说。” 心医生说着，身子稍稍往薰医生那里挪近了一些。“薰医生替我照看涟我已经感激不尽。”

两人再次陷入沉默，薰医生不发一语，似乎在耐心地等着正在踌躇的心医生。

心医生喝了一口茶后伸手把杯子放到茶几上。再次开声说话时语气小心翼翼：“涟... 涟是不是在生气？”

得知涟离家出走的当儿，她多少也已猜出其中原因。

自从到癌症中心工作后，心医生和和涟仍处于适应期，两人都在努力习惯新的生活步调。但是，春天结束后激增的工作量，相对影响到了心医生在家的时间。

接着整个夏天，涟放暑假心医生也没能抽出时间让两人一起享受家庭时光。再加上公公忙于新剧，涟独自一人的时候越来越多，一时间适应不了心医生繁忙的工作时间表，加上没人陪伴所引发的孤独感，恐怕这就是让涟离家出走的原因吧。

“唔... 确实有点在生气。” 薰医生确认了她心中的疑虑，心医生只感到更加愧疚。

“果然，我最近太忙，一时没注意到。” 心医生无力地说。

“心医生真是辛苦了。” 薰医生把茶杯放一边，伸出手轻轻地拍了拍心医生的右手背，安慰道：“涟君也只是一时冲动才从家里跑出来，刚刚睡前已经完全气消了。”

“真的？”

“嗯。别担心，没事的。”

望着薰医生坚定的神情，心医生一下子安心不少。

一定是薰医生在儿子面前替自己说好话，涟才会这么快就气消吧。薰医生就是有这样说服别人的能力，但一直都是用在帮助他人身上。

她阖上双眼叹了口气，全身无力地靠上沙发背。

“今晚就留下来吧。涟的事明天再和他好好谈。” 薰医生站起身时说。

心医生猛地睁开眼睛坐起身。“不、不必麻烦了，我还是回去吧，明天才来接涟—”

“不麻烦。” 薰医生转头对她微笑：“这么晚了，心医生也累了吧？就留下来好好休息。我去给你拿毛巾和睡衣。”

就这样，心医生梳洗换好睡衣，和薰医生道晚安后，两人各自回了房。

心医生轻手轻脚地躺到床上，避免把熟睡的涟给吵醒。

看着涟的睡颜，心医生忍不住将手轻轻抚在他的肚子上。“抱歉啊。” 她轻声说，随后亲吻了一下涟前额。

涟发出了一声支吾，吓得心医生赶紧往后退，看看涟是否被自己不小心弄醒了。

“唔... 再买一个... 奶油蛋糕...” 

听见涟的喃喃梦呓，心医生忍住笑声。做梦也在想着吃，看来睡前是真的完全气消了。

替涟掖好被子后，心医生在床上重新躺好，准备入睡。身子疲惫不堪然而脑子仍在高速转动，刚刚在厨房压下的微妙情绪再次浮现。

呆呆地望着天花板超过十分钟，心医生无奈地坐起身，打算到厨房去热一杯牛奶或许可以让自己好睡一些。前提是薰医生家的冰箱得要有牛奶。

她这样想着，一步一步穿过走廊，正要拐进厨房区时，发现厅房的角落亮着一盏落地灯。

“薰医生？” 

“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

心医生摇摇头，走到薰医生身边坐了下来。

刚刚收拾好放在茶几一角的资料又开始散乱得几乎铺满整个桌面，沙发上也放着好几份。薰医生戴着眼镜，手里也正好拿着另一份。

“这么晚了还看资料吗？” 心医生有些小抱怨地对她说：“今天到医院治疗，应该要好好休息才对。”

薰医生不好意思地笑了笑，摘下眼镜。“说的也是。”

心医生望着薰医生揉了揉眼睛，对自己露出一个疲惫的笑。

想到今天去做治疗的薰医生应该比平常还要疲倦，这时候涟却上来打扰，心医生又是一阵歉疚。

“心医生先去睡吧，我没事。” 薰医生催促着。

这时心医生注意到对方眼下明显的黑影。

“薰医生。” 心医生打断她，担忧的眼神直直地看着她。“最近，是不是失眠？”

薰医生愣了几秒，别过了头去整理沙发上的文件。“只是小事，不用担心。”

她故作轻松地说着，不想让心医生知道自从她出院后差不多每晚都难以入睡。

癌症复发住院期间的一晚上，在知道心医生会离开这里到癌症中心工作的情况下，薰医生还是耐不住央求了心医生留下来陪着自己，就算只是一小会儿。那晚之后，心医生不管是当值或否，都会陪在薰医生床边，直到她完全入睡以后才离开。

心医生给予的这种安心感持续到薰医生出院为止。

薰医生病情稳定出院后，心医生也顺利调职到癌症中心工作，失眠却悄悄找上了薰医生。

当然，她并没有把这些告诉心医生。心医生为工作与家庭已经顾不暇及，薰医生也不好意思让自己成为对方的负担。

但是，薰医生这些顾虑，心医生一眼就看穿了。

“来。”

“诶？”

心医生站起身时拉住薰医生的手，让她也一并站了起来。

薰医生就这样任由着心医生牵住，两人来到了薰医生的主卧。等薰医生乖乖照着自己的指示到床上躺好后，心医生熄掉床柜的小台灯，转身绕到床的另一边，掀开棉被然后钻了进去。

“心医生？” 薰医生侧过头困惑地看着躺在身边的心医生。

“好了，睡吧。” 心医生侧过身，整理了一下薰医生的帽子，再替她拉好被子。

一系列动作后，发现薰医生的那双迷惑的鹿眼依旧盯着自己。心医生微笑。“还是这样比较好睡？”

不等薰医生反应，在被子下心医生伸手将她抱了过来。怀里的人稍稍僵直片刻，随后松软了下来。

感受着薰医生呼吸轻扑在她的颈间，心医生的身体也不自觉地开始放松。

裹在暖暖的被窝里，睡意渐渐袭来的瞬间，一个大胆的想法掠过心医生的脑海，让她一下子清醒。

她想要薰医生和她还有涟一起生活。

或许这不是一时蹦出来的想法，调职后没能像之前那样天天见到薰医生也影响了她。

今日涟离家出走的小插曲让这个无法解释的情绪被放大，间接让她产生了想和薰医生一起生活的想法。

但是，这样的提议会不会太突然？如果薰医生拒绝怎么办？

正当心医生胡思乱想的时候，感觉环在腰间的双手收紧了一下。

“别想了。” 薰医生喃喃的低声钻入心医生的耳朵。薰医生像是在回答她心里的疑问，使她紧张地愣住。下巴被怀里人的额头轻轻蹭了蹭。“涟君的事别再担心了，没事的。”

她听着薰医生继续梦呓般的话音渐渐变成呼吸声，她紧绷的身体也随着松弛下来。

原来是在说涟的事，刹那间她还真以为薰医生真听到了她脑海里的想法。

不过，心医生不禁羞愧了一下，让薰医生误以为自己是在担心涟的事，其实自己却在想着薰医生。

明天和涟谈过后，这想法也一并告诉她吧。心医生暗暗在心里决定。

她就这样抱着怀里的薰医生，闻着她独有的味道渐渐入睡，期待迎接明天的早晨。

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无剧情可言的一短篇，就写着玩xD 
> 
> 我发誓我真的在准备开长篇的，然而其他梗在我脑里争先恐后都要我先写，最终这个短篇梗胜出，原因：起承转合都已经有了你还不写！ 
> 
> 两人相拥入眠的情节真的不知写了多少次，但还是想继续写hhhhh 
> 
> 希望这篇短篇有帮到你们解馋 > < (照旧错别字请无视)


End file.
